ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Super Smash Bros. Fusion (2021)
'''Super Smash Bros. Fusion '''is the seventh installment in the Super Smash Bros. series and it will launch on Nintendo Fusion consoles on December 10, 2021. Playable Fighters Veterans * Mario * Donkey Kong * Link * Samus * Yoshi * Kirby * Fox * Pikachu * Luigi * Ness * Captain Falcon * Jigglypuff * Peach * Bowser * Ice Climbers * Sheik * Zelda * Dr. Mario * Pichu * Falco * Marth * Lucina * Young Link * Ganondorf * Mewtwo * Roy * Mr. Game and Watch * Meta Knight * Pit * Dark Pit * Zero Suit Samus * Wario * Snake * Ike * Pokemon Trainer: Charizard, Ivysaur, Squirtle * Diddy Kong * Lucas * Sonic The Hedgehog * King Dedede * Olimar * Lucario * R.O.B. * Toon Link * Wolf * Villager * Mega Man * Wii Fit Trainer * Rosalina and Luma * Little Mac * Greninja * Mii Brawler * Mii Swordfighter * Mii Gunner * Palutena * Pac-Man * Robin * Shulk * Bowser Jr. * Ludwig von Koopa * Lemmy Koopa * Roy Koopa * Iggy Koopa * Wendy O. Koopa * Morton Koopa Jr. * Larry Koopa * Duck Hunt Duo * Ryu * Cloud * Corrin * Bayonetta * Dark Samus * Daisy * Chrom * Ken * Inkling Girl and Boy * Ridley * Simon * Richter * King K. Rool * Isabelle * Incineroar * Piranha Plant * Joker (Persona 5) * Hero (Dragon Quest) * Banjo and Kazooie * Terry Bogard Newcomers * Shadow The Hedgehog * Dr. Eggman * Issac (Golden Sun) * Steve (Minecraft) * Rayman and Rabbids * Bomberman * Shovel Knight * Elma (Xenoblade Chronicles X) * Fiora * Krystal * Viridi * Dixie Kong * Toon Zelda * Waluigi * Claus DLC * Poochy (Limited Time-Offer) * Paper Mario (Limited Time-Offer) * Crash Bandicoot Adventure Mode: Time Travel Crisis Intro The story begins with Fox leading the heroes and villains against an army of incoming Master and Crazy Hands (Marth commands that all of the fighters each need to take down about ten hands) Before fighting them, the Master and Crazy Hands would disintegrate and transform into beams by a new threat known as The Shard. But, Shulk realizes a vision that The Shard was gonna contain the fighters, so Shulk warns his fellow allies to "Get out of the way" but they were too late to make it out alive. Then, now being fully energized, The Shard unleashes beams that destroy every fighter it touches no matter their agility, power or defenses. The beams wipes out the remaining fighters including, Link, Samus, Zelda, Toon Zelda, Pikachu, Pichu, Sonic The Hedgehog, Isaac, Bayonetta, Bowser, the Pokemon Trainer, Charizard, Ivysaur, Squirtle, Incineroar, Metal Sonic, Dr. Eggman, Captain Falcon, Lucario, Greninja, Joker, Shadow The Hedgehog, Sceptile, Inkling Girl and Boy, Falco, Palatena, Viridi, Pit, Dark Pit, Snake, Diddy Kong, Rosalina and Luma, Villager, Duck Hunt Duo, Rayman and his sidekicks Rabbid Luigi and Rabbid Peach, Wii Fit Trainer and many more fighters except for Kirby, who escaped using his Warp Star, and then, the entire universe was destroyed, creating a new world, combining the past, present and future. The Puppet Fighters After the fighters were contained by The Shard, they are locked up and chained up as trophies. The Shard transforms the trapped fighters into clones. Once those clones were complete, The Shard would turn them into his very own army of Puppet Fighters. These worthy adversaries were tasked to stopping Kirby on his quest from freeing the fighters from The Shard's control. The Light Dimension Crash landing on a mysterious mountain, Kirby's epic quest to free the fighters and save the entire universe begins. As Kirby frees more and more fighters, The Shard sends down three bosses to deal with the fighters, including, Rathalos, DJ Octavio and Death Egg Robot. After defeating the bosses, the fighters then heads on to defeat Master Hand and Crazy Hand in order to get to The Shard. The Dark Dimension After defeating The Shard, the world is now under attack by a mysterious shadow that breaks through a dimensional rift in the sky, and that evil force is called The Dark Vortex. He has an army of Dark Hands, which are the darker versions of both Master and Crazy Hand. The Dark Vortex's target is The Shard, he wants to get rid of the light so he can take over the entire universe by plunging it into darkness. Meanwhile, the fighters enter The Dark Dimension, freeing more other fighters and The Dark Vortex sends down three bosses to deal with our heroes, Including Ganon, Mechawiggler and Egg Emperor. After defeating the bosses, the fighters then heads on to defeat the Dark Hand to fight The Dark Vortex and then defeats him. Final Battle The Shard and The Dark Vortex battle in a raging war, their armies of Master, Crazy and Dark Hands battling to the death, meanwhile, the fighters free the Master, Crazy and Dark Hand from The Shard and Dark Vortex's control and then the three hands creates a rift to fight the army of Puppet Fighters, also under both The Shard and Dark Vortex's control. '''If you fight The Shard: '''if you defeat The Shard, The Dark Vortex will chain up and then destroy The Shard, and take over the universe. '''If you fight The Dark Vortex: '''If you defeat The Dark Vortex, The Shard will unleash his beams on The Dark Vortex, disintegrating him by striking a huge blow. '''If you fight The Shard and The Dark Vortex: '''If you defeat both The Shard and The Dark Vortex, they both fall into the ocean and then the entire universe is safe from the two beings.